Can I Live With You 4ever
by FlameFlame
Summary: Karena sebuah rasa penasaran hidup Eren berubah menjadi membingungkan setelah bertemu dengan Levi di hutan YAOI Dragon Levi x Human Eren OOC dan Ga jelas, Rating dapat berubah
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hi... ini cerita pertama gw jadi harap maklum yah kalo masih jelek hehehe

Attack On Titan dan semua characternya bukan punya gw kecuali jalan ceritanya :p

" Bicara"

**Bicara dalam hati**

"Mati... gw telat lagi !"

Eren Jaeger yang berumur 18 mempunyai tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi, ia Bersekolah di SMATitan salah satu SMA seni terbaik di Asia, SMA itu dinamakan demikian karena ukuranya yang memang bukan main main bahkan gedung itu memiliki 20 lantai totalnya, bayangkan saja seorang Eren Jaeger yang mendapatkan kelas di lantai 10 dan harus menaiki tangga karena lift di sana rusak seakan akan dewi keberuntungan sedang buang muka kepadanya

"Gila akhirnya yampe juga" Eren pun membuka pintu ruang kelasnya masih dalam kondisi keringat mengucur deras dan nafas yang tersenggal senggal bagaikan sehabis lari maraton, tetapi untungnya dosen di sana belum datang jadi ia lekas menempati kursinya yang berada dekat di jendela di sebelah sahabatnya Armin dan Jean

"Telat lagi Jaeger" kata Jean sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Eren sedangkan Eren hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tajam

"Diam kau muka kuda !" kata Eren dengan kesal sambil melemparkan barang barang Armin ke wajah Jean yang sangat mudah mengelak sambil menyengir nyengir membuat Eren bertambah kesal sedangkan Armin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Jean berhentilah menjahili Eren dan Eren berhentilah melemparkan barang orang lain ke arah Jean" Kata Armin sambil mendorong wajah kedua laki laki tersebut yang sudah hampir berkelahi tapi untungnya tak lama kemudian Irvin sensei datang sehingga pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut terpaksa berhenti jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman

Pada jam istirahat Eren dan teman temanya duduk melingkar di bawah pohon sambil membawa makanan mereka masing masing, duduk bersama sama pada jam istirahat memang sudah merupakan ritual mereka setiap hari

"Eheh... udah pada denger rumor belum" kata Connie sambil melambai lambaikan tanganya menarik perhatian teman temanya yang lain termasuk Eren

"Rumor apaan emangnya Con ?" kata Reiner sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar nasi kedalam mulutnya

"Itu loh Rei, katanya kan ada hantu di hutan di selatan sana" kata Connie bersemangat sambil menunjuk nunjukan sumpitnya entah ke mana sedangkan Eren langsung pucat mendengarnya karena ia takut dengan hantu terlebih lagi rumahnya berada sangat dekat dengan hutan tersebut bagaikan istilah yang sering teman temanya bilang "Ahh lu mah kepeleset juga nyampe" (#LOL)

"Iya gw juga udah denger tuh" kata Sasha pacar Connie tak kalah semangat sambil terus menggigiti rotinya dengan ganas

"Iya katanya banyak yang denger suara dari dalam hutan kaya manggil manggil gtu" kata Bertholdt membuat wajah Eren semakin memucat dan hal itu dengan cepat di sadari oleh Armin dan Jean dua teman baiknya

"Eren, ada apa ?" tanya Armin kawatir melihat wajah Eren yang telah memucat

"Oh iya, Eren kan rumahnya deket situ pasti dia takut" kata Jean sambil menyeringai membuat Eren berkeringat dingin

**Mati aja lu Jean**

"E-engga kok gw kaga takut" kata Eren berusaha meyakinkan teman temanya

"Udahlah Jean" kata Armin sambil menggeplak wajah Jean dengan buku yang selalu ia bawa bawa membuat teman temanya yang lain terbahak bahak sedangkan Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas lega

**Thanks Armin**

*

*  
Sepulang sekolah Eren langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan cemas dan ia langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia hidup sendirian di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar karena kedua orang tuanya sedang bekerja di luar kota sedangkan hutan yang teman temanya maksut hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya yang membuat Eren bertambah takut

**Mati gw gmn kalo hantu itu bener bener ada **batin Eren dalam hati tapi memutuskan untuk mencoba kegiatan lain agar rasa takutnya hilang, ia pun menggambil novel kesayanganya dan mulai membaca, tetapi baru beberapa menit ia membaca terdengar olehnya suara seperti retakan suatu benda yang membuanya jatuh dari tempat duduknya

Krek...krekk...kerekk

Suara retakan itu terus berlanjut dan suara itu datangnya dari dalam hutan, walaupun Eren merasa takut setengah mati tetapi ternyata rasa penasaranya lebih besar, ia pun mengambil jaket dan senter lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara tersebut, tak lama berjalan suara itu berhenti tetapi Eren terus saja berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam hutan tersebut dan sampailh ia di sebuah batu hitam mengkilat yang mencurigakan, dengan ragu ragu Eren mendekatinya dan menempelkan telinganya pada benda tersebut

Krek...krekkk...krekkk

Benda itu kembali membuat suara retakan dan keluarlah tangan dari benda tersebut sedangkan Eren tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu takut, perlahan lahan benda itu mulai hancur berkeping keping dan nampaklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dengan poni terbelah dua dengan mata tertutup akibat cahaya senter milik Eren, Eren yang merasa mengarahkan senter ke arah seseorang itu tidak sopan segera mematikan senternya dan kegelapan langsung menyambut dirinya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat

"Um.. halo kalu saya boleh tau siapa anda ? kenapa anda berada di sini malah malam ?" kata Eren ragu ragu karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun tapi kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu merayap di kakinya sehingga ia mengeluarkan suara kecil dari tenggorokanya, sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya tersebut perlahan lahan naik dan akhirnya naik ke tubuh Eren seperti bayi yang menempel pada ibunya sedangkan Eren masih kaku karena terkejut tapi akhirnya sadar ketika mendengar suara geraman di dekat telinga kanannya

Eren pun memberanikan dirinya menyalakan senernya kembali dan nampaklah laki laki yang tadi ia lihat menempel pada dadanya dengan tangan berada di bahunya dan kakinya mencengkram erat pinggang Eren menolak untuk melepaskanya dengan pasrah akhirnya Eren membawa pemuda tanpa nama itu pulang ke rumahnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekali lagi Attack On Titan bukan punya saya**

"Bicara"

**Bicara Dalam Hati**

Eren pun membawa pemuda itu masuk ke ruang tamunya, sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sang pemuda yang berparas tampan dengan iris abu abu kebiruan yang terus menatapnya dari sofa yang di tempatinya, sang pemuda tersebut hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan bening lengket yang tentu saja menempel juga pada Eren

"Yah... kayanya gw harus mandi lagi" kata Eren sambil menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya bukan karena Eren tidak menyukai perihal mandi tetapi siapa yang mau mandi malam malam dengan suhu yang sangat minim, walaupun Eren telah memasang saluran air panas di rumahnya

"Oi, kau mandi duluan, aku tidak mau kau terserang flu" kata Eren berbaik hati walaupun tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk pada laki laki tersebut, tetapi laki laki tersebut hanya menatap handuk itu dengan kebingungan lalu menatap Eren kembali

"Ini namanya handuk buat mengeringkan badan" kata Eren sambil mengibas ngibaskan handuknya

**Bodohnya gw tentu saja dia udah tw kalo ini handuk **batin Eren sambil menampar wajahnya sendiri akibat kebodohnya, tetapi pemudaa itu masih tetap saja memandang Eren dengan tatapan kebingungan yang membuat Eren menyerah dan menggendngnya kembali ke kamar mandi

Setelah membantu pemuda tanpa nama itu melepaskan kemejanya, Eren terkejut melihat sepasang sayap mini di punggung laki laki itu, Eren mencoba untuk menarik sayap itu perlahan tapai sayap itu malah mengibas ngibas tidak suka

**Oy ini asli **batin Eren sambil diam di tempat, tapi ia memilih untuk melupakanya untuk sementara dan memandikan sang pemuda tersebut karena ia tidak mau laki laki itu terseranng demam atau flu

Setelah selesai mandi Eren kembali menggendong pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya dan menurunkanya di ranjangnya, lalu Eren memakaikan pemuda itu kaos putih polos dan celana pendek yang kebesaran, Eren memotong bagian punggung bajunya agar kedua sayap pemuda itu bisa keluar

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eren sambil menatap pemuda tanpa nama tersebut yang di balas dengan datar atau mungkin memang wajahnya seerti itu

"Kau siapa ?" tanya Eren sekali lagi dan hanya mendapat balasan geraman pelan dari sang pemuda

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Eren mencoba pertanyaan yang berbeda tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, Eren frustasi dan akhirnya memilih berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"L-L-Le-Levi" kata sang pemuda dengan susah payah, suaranya berat dan memukau membuat Eren langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya menghadap sang pemuda

"Levi ? itu namamu ?" tanya Eren yang entah kenapa menjadi antu sias sedangkan pemuda bernama Levi tersebut hanya menganguk pelan di tengah ruangan yang remang remang tersebut

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain ?" Tanya Eren yang kali ini di balas dengan gelengan kepala Levi

"Kau ini manusia ?" Levi menggeleng "Hantu ?" Levi menggeleng "Peri ?" Levi menggeleng "Iblis ?" Levi menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan Eren, Eren yang frustasi hanya bisa mengacak ngacak rambut coklatnya yang memang sedari tadi sudah berantakan, tetapi bayangan sayap Levi tiba tiba muncul di benaknya

"Naga ?" tanya Eren pelan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Levi membuat Eren membeku di tempat

**Gila memangnya semalem gw mimpi apa sampe ketemu naga nyasar begini **batin Eren sambil menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela, di tariknya nafas yang dalam

"KENAPA SELALU GWWWWWWWWWW !" teriak Eren kencang kencang bagaikan orang gila kebetulan tetangganya sangat jauh darinya jadi ia tidsak takut suaranya akan menggangu tetangganya, lalu Eren berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya

"Yah sudah lah... ngomong ngomong nama gw Eren" kata Eren sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Levi membuat sayap hitam Levi mengepak ngepak beberapa kali

"E-E-Ere-n"kata Levi dengan berat dan terbata bata membuat Eren tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Levi

"Bagus bagus" kata Eren dan di jawab dengan geraman kecil seperti kucing yang di elus bulunya

"Levi kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu di sebelah kamar ini" kata Eren yang sudah mulai menguap dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal, hanya Eren Jaeger yang bisa mempercayakan orang asing untuk menelusuri rumahnya tanpa rasa curiga, tetapi Levi tidak bergeming malah ia masuk ke dalam selimut Eren dan memeluk sang pemuda berambut kecoklatan tersebut, Eren merasakan Levi memeluknya dengan erat sehingga ia mengeluarkan suara kecil di tenggorokanya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan kuat dari Levi tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah karena kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur

**Besok akan melelahkan **batin eren yang pelan pelan menyusul Levi ke alam mimpi


	3. Chapter 3

Attack On Titan bukan punya saya

"Bicara"

**Bicara dalam hati**

Pagi harinya Eren bangun dengan rasa berat di tubuhnya, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkanya beberapa kali

**Kayanya gw mimpi aneh semalam, gw ketemu naga jadi jadian, aduhh kayanya gw udah mau gila** kata Eren dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis tetapi senyumanya hilang seketika karena ia merasakan sesuatu memeluk dirinya yang hampir saja membuatnya berteriak

"E-Eren" ternyata Levi muncul dari dalam selimut Eren dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tau

**Holy SH*T gw kaga mimpiiiiiiiii** teriak batin Eren keras keras, rasanya Eren ingin menangis saat itu juga

"Eren ?" panggil Levi kembali kebingungan melihat Eren yang membeku di tempat tidak bergerak, seertinya Levi sudah bisa memanggil nama Eren dengan benar dan lancar

"L-Levi ?!" panggil Eren yang kelihatanya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan akhirnya Eren menyesali perbuatanya karena setelah memanggil nama Levi, Levi langsung saja menjilat wajah Eren membuat sang pemuda bermata hijau keemasan terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya di tindih oleh Levi yang kebetulan ikut jatuh dari ranjangnya

"Levi...! jangan pernah menjilat wajahku lagi" kata Eren sambil berdiri dan menggosok gosokan pipinya menggunakan lengan baju tidurnya, sedangkan Levi hanya memandangnya sambil terduduk di tanah dan terbungkus selimut yang jatuh bersamanya, Levi pun mencoba berdiri tetapi karena kakinya masih lemah ia pun jatuh, untung saja Eren sempat menangkapnya

"Oi, kau tidak apa apa ?" kata Eren sambil memandangnya kawatir sedangkan Levi semakin kencang berpegangan pada Eren dengan tanganya yang gemetar karena takut keseimbanganya hilang, karena tidak mendapat jawaban Eren menggendong Levi kembali ke meja makan

Eren telah memasak sarapan untuk mereka ber dua dan mereka duduk bersebelahan karena Levi menolak jauh jauh dari Eren, Eren juga memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena harus mengurus Levi, jadi ia menghubungi armin dan mengabari bahwa ia sakit hari ini

"Levi, ini namanya makanan" kata Eren sambil memandang Levi yang tingginya lumayan jauh darinya

"Makanan ?" tanya Levi kebingungan tapi Eren merasa senang karena Levi sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar

"Buka mulutmu" kata Eren sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng andalan Eren ke dalam mulut Levi , Levi yang menyukai masakan Eren menarik narik lengan baju Eren untuk minta di suapi lagi dan Eren pun mempunyai ide untuk mengajari Levi berbicara yaitu jika ia berhasil mengucapkan kata tersebut ia akan mendapatkan hadiah sesuap nasi, Eren terkejut melihat kemampuan belajar Levi yang luar biasa jenius dan dalam sekejap sepiring besar nasi goreng Eren lenyap

"Bagus Levi" kata Eren sambil mengusap usap kepala Levi, Levi yang di elus kepalanya hanya menggeram geram pelan bagaikan kucing yang manja pada majikanya

Eren yang mulai bosan berada di rumah karena sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipe anak yang betah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan menonton tv, sedangkan Levi senantiasa menemaninya dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Eren dengan perasaan tidak nyaman dan akhirnya Levi menarik pergelangan baju Eren untuk menarik perhatianya

"Eren.. mandi" kata Levi dengan pelan, walaupun hanya dua patah kata tapi Eren mengeri betul apa yang Levi maksut dan menuntunya berjalan perlahan lahan menuju kamar mandi

Seperti yang Eren lakukan kemarin ia membanu Levi membuka kaos putihnya yang kebesaran dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana

**Cuman perasaan gw doank atau emang sayapnya makin lebar kata **Eren dalam benaknyatapi eren cepat cepat menepis pikiranya itu karena ia takut kalau Levi akan sakit jika ia biarkan seperti itu terus, Eren sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat peduli pada Levi yang jelas jelas baru ia temui dua hari yang lalu tapi ia merasa seperti ada ikatan istimewa di antara mereka berdua

Setelah memandikan Levi, Eren mengeringkanya dengan handuk nya sendiri karena Levi menolak untuk memakai handuk baru mungkin karena aroma kahas Eren menempel di sana

Eren kembali duduk di sofa dan menonton tv di temani Levi yang duduk di dekatnya, tapi kali ini Levi tidak menunjukan adanya tanda tanda ketidak nyamanan **Levi sangat menyukai kebersihan **batin Eren dalam hati dan meneruskan menontonya, baru beberapa menit Eren menonton tv tiba tiba pintunya di ketuk membuatnya terlonjak kaget

"Eren..." kata seseorang di sana yang ternyata adalah Armin membuat Eren diam mematung

"Oy, kampret lu sakit apa sih sampai sampai gak bisa bukain pintu" teriak Jean dari balik pintu, pikiran eren pun melayang pada Levi yang masih duduk di sofa dengan pandangan kebingungan, Eren yang panik langsung membopong Levi dan menurunkanya di dalam lemari

"Levi jangan keluar dari sini dan jangan bersuara sedikitpun" kata Eren serius sedangkan Levi hanya menggangguk patuh dan Eren pun menutup pintu lemari tersebut, Eren pergi secepatnya ke pintu dan membukakanya menampakan dua wajah sahabatnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan di luar

"Lama sekali" kata Jean yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Eren di susul oleh Armin dan Eren sendiri lalu mereka duduk di sofa dengan posisi eren berada di tengah armin dan Jean

"Kau sakit apa Eren" tanya Armin kawatir karena biasanya Eren memiliki fisik baja yang tidak mudah sakit

"Ahaha... perutku hanya tidak enak tadi pagi" kata Eren sambil tertawa tawa bohongan dan tiba tiba Jean merangkul bahunya

"Kau membuat kami kawatir Eren" kata Jean sambil menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Eren

"Kau menghawatirkanku Jean" kata Eren sambil menyeringai membuat wajah Jean memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya

"T-tidak siapa yang mau peduli dengan bocah berengsek sepertimu" kata Jean buru buru membuat Eren tertawa kecil, tetapi tawa Eren berhenti ketika mendengar suara geraman kecil dari lemarinya **Oh ou **batin Eren dan tiba tiba saja Levi keluar dari lemari dan menerjang Jean yang masih dalam keadaan merangkul Eren dan mencengkram kerah bajunya

"Menjauh... dari... Eren" kata Levi dengan marahnya matanya telah berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat membuat Jean panik sedangkan Armin hanya mematung melihat kejadian itu

"LEVI ! STOP" teriak Eren dan Levi pun membeku di tempat, mata Levi sedikit demi sediit berubah menjadi normal dan ia menoleh memandang Eren yang marah

"Eren..." kata Levi pelan sambil berangsur angsur berdiri sambil menunduk

"Duduk" kata Eren dengan sura berat yang membuat orang merinding termasuk Armin dan Jean yang kaget mendengar suara Eren, Levi hanya menurut dan duduk di sofa

"Hah... sudahlah lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi, menyakiti orang itu tidak baik" kata Eren sambil mengelus elus kepala Levi dengan penuh kasih sayang membuat Levi memandangnya dengan mata terbuka lebar dan menunduk sekali lagi

"Eren siapa dia ?" tanya Armin yang kelihatanya belum melihat sayap Levi

"Ini temanku Levi, aku menemukanya di hutan, ia adalah seorang naga" kata Eren sambil menatap Armin serius dan Levi mengepakan sayapnya beberapa kali untuk membuktikan ucapan Eren

"Ap- na- tap-" kata Armin dan Jean sambil megap megap tidak percaya, dan akhirnya setelah beberapa jam eren berhasil menenangkan kedua temanya yang panik dan shock tersebut dan menceritakan segalanya tentang Levi, Armin dan Jean berjanji akan merahasiakan hal tersebut dan akhirnya pulang meninggakan Eren dan Levi sendirian yang berakhir tidur di sofa berdua


	4. Chapter 4

**Buat para Reader's maaf banget nih kalo saya baru nerusin cerita ini karena faktor UCUN jadi maaf banget yah dan terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita saya**

Attck On Titan bukan punya saya

"Bicara"

**Bicara dalam hati**

Tok..tok..tok...tok..tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar lah ketukan di pintu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat terbangun dari tidur indahnya bersama pemuda beambut hitam di atas sofa

**Sapa sih berisik banget **omel Eren dalam hati lalu bangkit dari sofanya pelan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Levi yang tengah tertidur pulas

**Sial baru jam 02.43 siapa yang datang malam malam begini **bentak Eren dalam hati pada pintu yang mulai di ketuk kembali, sambil terhuyung huyung karena kantuk Eren berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya tanpa rasa curiga

"Siap-"

**DUAKH**

Eren di dorong oleh seseorang ke arah dinding dan sekarang ia merasakan benda tajam yang di hunuskan di lehernya, perlahan lahan Eren membuka matanya dan melihat perempuan berambut coklat gelap memakai kacamata dan membawa pedang yang di gunakanya untuk menyerang Eren

"Dimana Rivaille ?" tanya orang asing tersebut kepada Eren membuat Eren menelan ludah

"A-aku tidak tahu" kata Eren gemetaran

"Jangan bohong !" teriak orang itu sambil menghentakan kepala Eren ke dinding dengan keras sehingga Eren meringis kesakitan di buatnya

"Sungg-guh" kata Eren pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit karena kepalanya mulai berdarah

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ada di sini, cepat katakan atau ku bunuh kau !" teriak orang asing itu sambil mendorong pedangnya ke leher Eren sehingga berdarah dan mengalir membasahi bajunya yang putih, Eren berusaha menjauhkan pedang itu dari lehernya dengan cara mencengkram pedang orang asing tersebut dan alhasil tanganya pun menuh dengan goresan dan juga berdarah

"Levi..." bisik Eren dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit hilang tetapi sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang ia merasakan tangan hangat menariknya dan memeluknya dan ia pingsan

Eren perlahan lahan membuka matanya dan langsung mengerang karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia merasakan kedua tangan sedang memeluknya dengan lembut dan kedua tangan itu adalah tangan Levi

"L-Levi ?" panggil Eren dengan penuh tanda tanya karena ingatanya masih kabur dan sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan, tapi Levi hanya menjawabnya dengan memeluknya lebih erat tampa memandang Eren karena matanya hanya fokus pada suatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di depanya membuat Eren menoleh dan terkejut sekaligus takut

"Ka-kau !" kata Eren setengah berteriak pada wanita yang tadi menyerangnya yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menunduk

"Kau... beraninya menyakiiti Eren !" teriak Levi pada perempuan itu membuat ia semakin menunduk sementara Eren hanya bisa melongo karena Levi sudah bisa berbicara dengan sanagat lancar

"Rivaille apa kau tidak mengingatku?, aku ini Hanji" kata wanita yang mengaku bernama Hanji tersebut sambil menikan kepalanya sedikit membuat geraman Levi semakin kencang

"Diam kau **shit**"kata Levi sambil berteriak tetapi langsung mendapat gatakan di kepala oleh Eren yang sekarang telah berpindah posisi dan duduk di samping Levi karena kesal

"LEVI... dari mana kau belajar kata kata kasar seperti itu" kata Eren sambil melipatkan tanganya dan menatap Levi dengan marah sedangkan Levi sanya menunduk diam

"Aku... tiidak tau" kata Levi dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat di dengar Eren, Hanji yang baru pertama kali melihat Levi sepenurut itu pun tertawa terbahak bahak membuat kedua orang itu menoleh

"Um... Hanji san kau bilang kau mengenal Levi ?" kata Eren ragu ragu tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Levi adalah seorang naga

"Yup, panggil saja aku Hanji, dan kau tidak usah kuatir Eren aku tahu kalau Levi adalah seorang naga" kata Hanji dengan cerianya sedangkan Eren hanya dapat menatapnya dengan horror

"Ap-apa k-kau bilang H-Hanji ?" Eren yang sekarang tidak yakin dengan pendengaranya sendiri menatap Hanji dengan berkeringat dingin ia takut jika wanita ini membawa ancaman bagi Levi

"Wow wow wow tenang Eren, aku adalah salah satu pengabdi Levi dulu ia adalah **pemimpin **perang para naga melawan penyihir hitam dan kami menang tetapi Levi meninggal karena mengalami luka serius di tubuhnya dan di renkarnasikan kembali menjadi telur, tetapi karena suatu musibah telur Levi terbawa dimensi sampai ke tempat ini, aku telah bersumpah akan selalu menjadi tangan kanan Levi terus mencarinya sampai sekarang" kata hanji menerangkan dengan satu tarikan nafas yang memebuat Eren menganga dan melirik Levi

**Weh ini seriusan ?** tanya Eren dalam hati kebingungan dengan segala info yang telah di berikan Hanji yang langsung megobrak abrik memori otaknya

"kenapa kau memanggilnya **Rivaille** ? tanya Eren yang mulai membereskan kembali meori memori otaknya yang berantakan

"Oh... itu adalah namanya dulu... tapi kelihatanya ia lebih senang di panggil Levi terutama olehmu Eren" kata Hanji sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Eren sedangkan Eren hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, tapi tiba tiba saja hp Eren berbunyi nyaring memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Halo"

**Oi, Eren kau ada waktu ? **

"Ah.. Jean ada apa"

**Armin mengajakmu ke taman**

"Hah kenapa Armin ga kasih tau gw sendiri ?"

**Um... mungkin dia lagi sibuk hahaha**

"Sorry Jean tapi badan gw lagi gak bisa terlalu banyak di gerakin nih, jadi gw gak bisa ikut"

**Lu kenapa Ren ?!**

"Woy selow kali yah cuman ada sedikit masa-" belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jean telah memutuskan sambungan telphonenya

"Dih ga jelas banget nih anak" kata Eren sambil mengomeli hpnya yang tidak berdosa

"Siapa itu Eren ?" tanya Hanji yang mulai merasakan aura gelap dari tubuh Levi

"Hanya teman dekatku, oya Hanji kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa Levi adalah seorang naga ?" tanya Eren dengan tatapan penasaran sedangkan Levi memeluk Eren karena takut di rebut oleh Hanji

"Hihihihi, Eren ku kira kau telah melihat sayapku" kata Hanji sambil mengepakan sepasang sayapnya yang berwarna coklat membuat mata Eren terbuka lebar

"J-jadi kau- !" Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata katanya bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi membuat suasana hening sejenak, lalu Eren membutuskan untuk membuka pintu karena sekarang bel pintu rumahnya telah di tekan berkali kali tanpa ampun

"Iya siap- wuaaaaa !" Setelah Eren membuka pintu ia di terjang oleh sesosok manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya yang tidak lain adalah Jean yang tengah berada di atasnya

"EREN ! Bagaimana keadaanmu !?" tanya Jean nyaris berteriak sedangkan eren hanya bisa meringis kesakitan di bawah tubuh Jean yang berat

"J-Jean a-apakah kau mencoba membunuhku" kata Eren yang mulai meronta ronta dan akhirnya berhasil lepas dari tindihan Jean yang mematikan

"Kau tidak apa apa Eren ?" tanya Jean kawatir melihat Eren yang sedang merangkak menjauhinya

"Siapa yang baik baik saja jika ia di tindih oleh seekor kuda" omel Eren pada Jean yang sekarang bernafas lega karena Eren ternyata baik baik saja, tapi Jean di kejutkan oleh sosok Levi yang tiba tiba muncul dan berjongkok di samping Eren sambil memandang Jean ganas sedangkan Jean balas menatap Levi tidak mau kalah

**Oh ou**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi jumpa lagi dengan saya para readers, terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah menyempatkan cerita saya yang sedikit gak nyambung and gak jelas terutama bagi para readers yang telah meninggalkan jejak terima kasih banyak

Maaf jika banyak salah ketik :p

Attack On Titan bukan punya saya

"Eren miliku !"

"Siapa bilang Eren milikmu !"

"Omong kosong Eren miliku !"

"Kau gila yah Eren belum memilih siapapun !"

Begitulah suara teriakan Jean dan Levi di ruang tamu Eren selama kurang lebih 25 menit, membuat sang tuan rumah sakit kepala di tambah luka di sekujur tubuhnya belum membaik walaupun telah di obati oleh Hanji, Eren sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu sangat kesal melihat wajah Levi

"Wajah kuda menjauh dari Eren" teriak Levi dari samping kanan sofa yang di duduki Eren

"Ngaca dulu kau cebol ! kau yang seharusnya menjauhi Eren !" teriak Jean tidak mau kalah dari samping kiri sofa yang di duduki Eren sedangkan Hanji hanya memperhatiakan kedua orang tersebut sambil menyeringai bagaikan ibu ibu yang mendapat diskon

"Diam kau rambut palsu, wajahmu itu dapat mencemari nama baik Eren !" teriak Levi semakin keras membuat Eren semakin tenggelam dalam sofanya

"Hah...! lihat siapa yang bicara, jika kau pergi bersama Eren kau hanya akan di anggap adiknya karena kau sangat PENDEK !" Suara Jean dan Levi semakin meninggi membuat sakit kepala Eren semakin menjadi jadi, Eren pun menatap Hanji memohon meminta pertolongan sedangkan Hanji hanya menyeringai lalu menarik Eren dengan keras sehingga terlontar jatuh ke pelukanya

"Ehem... jika kalian berdua tidak segera diam aku akan merebut Eren dari kalian berdua" kata Hanji sambil menyeringai dan merentangkan sayapnya yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Levi melingkari tubuh Eren sedangkan Eren hanya bisa menatap Hanji dengan horror **apa dia sudah gila ?**

"Hanji... lepaskan Eren !" kata Levi pelan tapi berbahaya menyebapkan orang yang mendengar suaranya dapat lari terbirit birit kecuali Hanji yang telah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Levi yang ternyata belum berubah sedari dulu

"Tidak mau" kata Hanji semakin mempererat pelukanya tapi tidak cukup erat untuk membuka luka Eren kembali, Levi pun menggeram marah pada Hanji dan menumbuhkan kuku kukunya yang panjanjang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam di sertai gigi taringnya yang mencuat ganas, Eren dapat merasakan kesadaran Levi yang sedikit demi sedikit memudar

"Um... Eren sepertinya aku telah membuat Levi marah" kata Hanji sambil tertawa pelan dengan gugupnya membuat Jean dan Eren berkeringat dingin

**Ya Tuhan semoga Rumah gw ga jadi medan pertempuran** kata Eren dalam hati sambil meronta ronta lepas dari dekapan Hanji dan berlari ke arah tempat Jean berdiri

"Jean gimana nih ?!" tanya Eren panik, matanya masih memandangi Levi yang tengah mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang Hanji

"Gw ga tw Ren" kata Jean frustasi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

"Ngomong ngomong mana Armin ?" tanya Eren yang baru menyadari jika Jean datang ke rumahnya hanya seorang diri

"Itu... anu..itu.." kata Jean dengan gugupnya membuat Eren menaikan sebelah matanya

"Kenapa Jean ? mana Armin ?" tanya Eren sekali lagi yang sukses membuat keringat dingin Jean mengucur deras

**Mati gw, gw jawap apaan nih ?** Teriak Jean frustasi dalam hatinya dan otaknya berpikir cepat mencari 1001 alasan

"T-tadi tiba tiba Armin di ajak ngedate sama Irvin sensei" kata Jean buru buru membuat Eren melongo

"APA ?! ARMIN NGEDATE SAMA IRVIN SENSEI !" teriak Eren dengan keras membuat pertarungan berdarah antara Levi dan Hanji terhenti, Eren pun sadar jika ia masih berada di arena pertempuran berdarah dan jika ia tidak segera menghentikanya nyawa perabotan rumahnya yang tidak berdosa dapat melayang

"Levi ! STOP !" Teriak Eren dengan panik saat melihat Levi yang sudah mulai bergerak menyerang kembali Hanji yang tubuhnya telah penuh dengan luka sayatan, setelah mendengar teriakan Eren akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Levi mulai tersadar

"E-eren ?!" kata Levi sambil meoleh dan berlari memeluk Eren dengan gemetar sedangkan Jean hanya mendecih di belakangnya

"Fuh... akhirnya dia sadar juga, tapi kelihatanya Levi begitu tertekan" kata Hanji sambil menyeka darah di tanganya menggunakan sapu tangan

"Kau benar Hanji, Jean sebaiknya kau pulang dulu" kata Eren tanpa memandang wajah Jean yang sangat lesu tetapi tentu saja Hanji melihat raut wajah Jean

"Baiklah" kata Jean sambil membuka pintu rumah Eren

**Awas kau cebol pertandingan kita belum selesai **gerutuk Jean dalam hati sambilmembanting pintu rumah Eren dengan keras membuat sang tuan rumah meloncat kaget

"Idih kenapa tuh anak ?!" kata Eren sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Jean, Eren membelai rambut hitam Levi dengan lembut membuat Levi berhenti bergetar dan mendongak memandang Eren sedangkan Hanji masih saja menyeringai sambil memandangi pintu yang telah di banting Jean dengan naas **wahhh... saingan Levi berat juga **kata Hanji dalam hati

"Eren... apa kau membenciku ?" tanya Levi pelan membuat Eren agak kaget dengan pertanyaanya

"Tentu saja tidak Levi" kata Eren lembut membuat pelukan Levi bertambah erat tapi moment bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Hanji tiba tiba berbicara dengan seenaknya

"Baiklah Eren kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku juga tinggal di sini" kata Hanji dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa apa sambil mulai memperbaiki perabotan Eren yang pecah belah dengan magicnya

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APAAAAA...!" kata Eren yang tiba tiba pingsan di tempat


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi hi jumpa lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^

"Bicara"

**Bicara dalam hati**

Attack On Titan bukan punya saya

Sang pemuda tampan bernama Eren duduk dengan lesu di kursi sekolahnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman temanya, karena biasanya Eren adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam

**Gila pagi pagi aja tenaga gw dah abis **gerutuk Eren dalam hati mengingat tadi pagi ia harus menceramahi Hanji karena merubah kamar tamunya menjadi labolatorium yang penuh dengan cairan meletup letup

"Oy Eren, memangnya kau sakit apa sih ?" tanya Connie sambil menusuk nusuk punggung Eren dengan pensil karena ia duduk tepat di belakang Eren

"Hanya demam" kata Eren lemas tapi masih sempat tersenyum kepada Connie

"Untung kau tidak mati di terkam hewan buas itu" kata Jean sambil duduk di sebelah bangku Armin yang masih kosong karena Sakit tersebut

"Diam kau Jean gw lagi gak mood buat berantem sama lu" kata Eren lemas sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tanganya sedangkan Jean yang melihat keadaan Eren hanya terdiam dan sedikit menyesal telah berkata kata buruk kepadanya tapi tiba tiba bunyi bel pengunguman sekolah berbunyi

_Bagi yang bernama Eren Jaeger anda di cari oleh seseorang di lobi sekolah, sekali lagi bagi yang bernama Eren Jaeger anda di cari oleh seseorang di lobi sekolah terima kasih_

**Apa lagi ini ?! **grutuk Eren dalam hati sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung huyung ke lobi sekolahnya, bahkan beberapa temanya menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dan salah satu di antaranya adalah Jean sendiri tapi bukan Eren namanya jika ia mau menerima bantuan orang lain tanpa berusaha terlebih dahulu

Setelah sampai di lobi betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika melihat orang yang menunggunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Levi sendiri

"L-Levi ? sedang apa kau di sini ?" tanya Eren kebingungan sambil memandang peria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya

"A-aku membuatkanmu ini" kata Levi sembil memberi Eren sebuah kotak yang di bungkus rapi dengan kain berwarna hitam

"Apa ini Levi ?" kata Eren agak bingun dengan pemberian Levi

"Hanji bilang orang orang memanggilnya obento" kata Levi sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut membuat Eren hampir saja masuk rumah sakit karena mimisan

"Eh... kemana sayapmu Levi ?" tanya Eren setelah mendapatkan sedikit kewarasanya kembali

"Aku menyembunyikanya di balik bajuku, baiklah Eren sebaiknya aku pergi jaga dirimu" kata Levi dengan wajah datarnya sambil memberi Eren jilatan di pipinya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Eren yang sedang mematung dengan wajah memerah, Eren pun memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya setelah cukup lama terbengong bengong

Sementara itu di ruangan OSIS yang sunyi duduklah sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan kedinginanya dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi yang dapat menggertak orang tanpa harus berbicara, ia bernama Mikasa Ackerman gadis yang kedudukanya sangat berpengaruh di sekolah tersebut sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menandatangi beberapa surat surat tentang kegiatan sekolahnya atau bla bla bla

**DUAKH !**

"MIKASAAAA !" karena kaget mendengar suara sekertarisnya Sasha Braus ia tidak sengaja mencoret salah satu kertas laporanya membuat urat di kepala Mikasa keluar begitu saja

"Sasha... lebih baik lu punya urusan penting untuk menggangu gw, atau gw bakalan memajang kepala lu di atas lemari" kata Mikasa dengan tatapan sedingin es yang berhasil membuat Sasha bergetar ngeri

"I-ini s-soal Eren Jager" kata Sasha dengan gugup sedangkan Mikasa yang mendengar nama Eren itu pun langsung tertarik

"Eren ? ada apa denganya ? apakah ia terluka ? siapa yang menjahilinya ? akan ku bunuh semua yang menjahilinya" kata Mikasa kawatir karena ternyata Mikasa adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang begitu gigih dalam mengejar hati Eren dan musuh utamanya adalah Annie Leonhart sang anak kepala sekolah yang juga mengejar ngejar hati Eren

"T-tidak tadi gw ngeliat si Eren di bawain bekal sama anak cowo, terus cowo itu nyium Eren lagi !" kata Sasha histeris dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa membedakan antara menjilat dan mencium sementara Mikasa yang kelihatanya telah berapi api tersebut menggebrak meja dengan keras sehinga kertas kertas yang berada di meja itu bertebaran ke segala arah

"Sasha... lu gak bercanda kan ?!" kata Mikasa dengan suara yang rendah dan berbahaya

"Tentu saja tidak, lihat saja ini" kata Sasha sambil memperlihatkan foto Eren dan Levi yang berhasil di abadikanya pada Mikasa yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura gelap

"Siapa si CEBOL itu ?!" teriak Mikasa marah sambil membanting hp Sasha yang malang

"Uaaa... hp gwww !" teriak Sasha histeris sambil memunguti puing puing hpnya yang telah rusak

"Awas kau Cebol, gw gak bakalan membiarkan lu mendekati Eren" kata Mikasa berapi api tanpa memperdulikan Sasha yang sedang berkabung atas kematian sang hp tercintanya

"Jadi bagaiman ini Mikasa ?" kata Sasha dengan air mata yang sudah siap terjun dari matanya meratapi kematian hp tercintanya

"Bawa aku ke dapur sekolah" kata Mikasa dengan nada mengintimidasi membuat suasana hening sejenak

"EHHH...?!"


End file.
